moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Runefire Council
The Runefire Council is a Council-based organization created at the end of the Iron Horde Invasion to help deal with oncoming threats from the Burning Legion. Building out from their first home in Rune Watch, they provided both strategic and military assistance to the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Alliance during the initial invasion. Runefire's network runs deep, finding people willing to fight alongside them from both prominent members of the Alliance, as well as those of the Horde looking to survive. The Council's goal hasn't changed since day one. The destruction of the Burning Legion is the top priority. =History= ---- Formation of the Council The Runefire Council didn't have the blessed beginnings others may think they had. In truth, the Council was very small to start out. Former members who worked for the Alliance of Arathor came together after having been cast out by from their former home to seek revenge. They were led by Beshka Shadowfury (Anri Runefaust in disguise), and their purpose was to harm those who harmed them. It didn't take long however for Beshka to realize that instead of using their knowledge and resources to harm people, perhaps they could use their newfound organization to actually make a change and do some good. Casting off the name Beshka Shadowfury, Anri Runefaust proclaimed the Council to be one of honor and nobility, instead of cloak and dagger. Former Assassin Anaxes Windshot used his knowledge to help build up the Council's forces, eventually becoming the Council's first Grand General. A mysterious woman simply known as Victoria used her influence to gain the trust of others, helping the fledgling Council get the start it needed. Anri's own adopted brother, Thaleon Lightwalker, secured ties with the Silver Hand, becoming the Council's first Highlord. With Anri at the helm, it seemed like the Council's vision could turn into reality. A New Home: Rune Watch With the Council growing, simply staying in Stormwind was not an acceptable notion to Anri Runefaust. During the initial Iron Horde invasion, the Warlock lived in a small village along the southern coast of the Blasted Lands, in the mountains. The village was destroyed as the Iron Horde rampaged across the Blasted Lands, destroying much of this village. As it seemed dusk was falling on the Iron Horde, the time was ripe to retake this village so her people could have a home. Leading the small band of people to the village, it was discovered that very few remaining Iron Horde soldiers were encamped in the village, hiding out in the isolated location awaiting reinforcements from Draenor that would more than likely never come. Seeing the Runefire Council as the enemy, they attacked, leading to a fierce battle. At the end of the day, however, the Iron Horde forces were defeated and the town was saved. Anri had thus renamed the town Rune Watch. In time, Rune Watch would grow into a prosperous town, with many oddities and knowledge seekers, but all united under the same banner. A Growing Council The Council grew, slowly at first, but then exploded with people wanting to join. It was as if it was overnight that the Council went from a group of former Arathi exiles to a growing town filled with people ready to fight under the banner of Runefire. With the growing population, the Council needed some sort of order to keep everything together. Thus the Council was turned into something more than just a meeting grounds. The Runefire Council became alive. With all in agreement, Anri Runefaust was declared First Chancellor of the Runefire Council, a leader for the people to look up to, with Anaxes Windshot at her side, gaining the title of Grand General to lead Runefire's growing military. From there, by the grace of the Light, the two of them managed to install some sort of workable order within the Council. They weren't the only ones keeping the Council together. Thaleon Lightwalker had departed to instill ties to the Silver Hand, becoming the Highlord of Runefire. Riku Sarraent and Kyarisa Bladeclaw rose through the ranks to become commanders under Grand General Windshot. Ainsling Daggerfang had joined with the Council becoming their first Medical Chief. Finally, a pair of assassins working for the Grand General made sure that no one got the drop on any innocent members of the Council (especially Ainsling), or if they did they wouldn't be able to do so twice. Things were looking up for the Council. War! A Battle against Radicalism The Burning Legion wasn't first on the list of the Council's enemies. They had dedicated to destroy the Burning Legion, after what happened in Hellfire Citadel, in Draenor, but no the Council's first united combat mission landed them in Northrend. Highlord Ritchard, the Stormwind Silver Hand's leader, had gathered together a coalition of forces to chase down and attack the Army of the Truthful. Chancellor Anri Runefaust, a former friend to the Highlord, agreed to send forces to assist. It was here the Council received its first taste of campaign warfare. In Northrend the plan was rather simple for the Runefire Council. Chancellor Anri Runefaust was to lead a group of people from various organizations and states to infiltrate the Truthful's town via airdrop, blow open the gates for their allies, and ex-filtrate to join the others before the battle begun. The mission had gone has success, with Anri's group accomplishing what they were sent there to do. However the Chancellor herself received a grievous injury and was unable to continue the battle. Under Commander Riku Sarraent, the Council's forces joined the rest of the coalition army to secure a victory. Betrayal and Desertion The victory over the Truthful was short-lived for the Council. Upon returning home to Rune Watch, the Council had discovered that one of its founding members, Lady Victoria, had betrayed them, using her magic upon a weakened Anri Runefaust to influence her decisions. This had caused a rift in the Council's upper echelon, specifically between Anri and Grand General Anaxes Windshot. Going past the Chancellor's requests, the Council's upper echelon agreed to remove and erase all ties with Lady Victoria, banishing her from Runefire lands on threat of death. It wasn't long after that that some of the others saw weakness in the Council. Trusted watchdog, Sollith Salzar and his wife, left the Council without a word, leaving a gap in their security. Lady Victoria had also poisoned the minds of a few Paladins within the Council, making them depart with her. For a time, it seemed like the Council was not going to make it. Finding New Friends At a time when it seemed like the Council's very survival was on the line, the Council found an unlikely ally in a neutral faction; the Embershield Protectorate. Through Ainsling Daggerfang and Commander Kyarisa Bladeclaw, the Runefire Council established a permanent alliance with the Protectorate. The two groups had much in common. They both wished a shared destruction on the Burning Legion, they both protected innocent peoples, both Alliance and Horde, and both of groups' respected leaders agreed on much. The alliance, what Runefire has hailed as 'permanent friends', would go on to last to even this very day. Signs of the Legion's Return As time past the Council regrew. Internal affairs seem to have stabilized once more, and with the help of their new ally, the Council and Rune Watch seem to prosper. As time progressed, however, whispers of the return of the Broken Legion spread like wildfire all across Azeroth. Many began to fear the disappearance of Gul'dan from Draenor and theorized that the Burning Legion was returning to Azeroth. Among those fearful was Anri Runefaust. Within her large home, known as The Tower, she began to research ways to see if she could discover Gul'dan's location, having been at the Battle of Hellfire Citadel herself. Yet every attempt failed, so she turned her's, and the Council's attention, to find weapons capable of defending Azeroth. With a few members of the Council acquiring powerful weapons, Anri turned to crafting a weapon a Warlock like herself could use. However it backfired and summoned an entity much to powerful for her to control into The Tower, holding her hostage due to it being trapped within her home. The Tower Campaign Terror struck both the Council and the Embershield Protectorate, as the beloved leader was taken hostage within The Tower by this powerful demonic entity. Uniting together, both the Council and Protectorate breached the imprisoned building to rescue Anri Runefaust from a fate worse than death. Ascending through The Tower, the Council came across various fragments of Anri's past manifested by the demonic entity. The group valiantly fought phantoms, Anri's own homemade defenses, and conjured demons. After ascending to the The Tower's pinicle, they discover that the entity had possessed Anri and forced her to fight against her allies. In an emotional battle, the group managed to harm Anri enough to exorcise the demonic entity within her. From there, fellow Warlock Vincent Vonhelm harnessed the entity and sacrificed himself to make sure it wouldn't harm others ever agian. Battle of the Broken Shore The saying 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' was a popular saying within the Council around the time of The Tower campaign. Not long after Chancellor Anri Runefaust was freed from The Tower, all hell broke loose upon Azeroth with the reopening of the Tomb of Sargeras. Realizing the importance of stopping the Legion before it went amuck in Azeroth, the Runefire Council, alongside the Embershield Protectorate and Aldari Federation, prepared to join the Alliance and Horde on the Broken Shore. The Runefire Council did not have a large force like the Aldari Federation or Embershield Protectorate, but what it did have were specialty ships and strategy. Landing at the beachhead near where the Alliance and Horde landed, the combined coalition army fought alongside the two factions all the way to the Tomb of Sargeras, where a massive battle took place. Realizing that if they stayed they would die, the coalition forces were forced to pull back, suffering many injuries and casualties along the way. This would be the start of a dark time for the Council and Azeroth alike. Battle of Rune Watch After the Battle of the Broken Shore, many of the Council's commanders split up with a fraction of the Council's forces to help local forces in many of the Broken Isles different zones. Chancellor Runefaust and Captain Van Tassel offered their aide in Highmountain, Grand General Windshot attacked Vrykul and Forsaken alike in Stormheim, Captain Bladeclaw and Ainsling Daggerfang assisted against the Nightmare in Val'sharah, and Grand Imperator Arenwyn went to learn from Farondis's Court. In their absence however, Rune Watch was left scarcely defended, and it help a grand amount of relics and artifacts gathered from months past. Naturally this would draw the Legion's attention, who attacked the unprotected town without mercy. By the time word reached Chancellor Runefaust and the others, it was to late. Rune Watch was overrun and destroyed, and there were far to many demons for the weakened Council to fight. Having lost their home, the Council regrouped in their outpost of Kirthaven in the Twilight Highlands, before relocating to the lands of Thaleon Lightwalker, known as Runecrest, up in the mountains close to the Eastern Plaguelands. The loss of her home left Chancellor Runefaust with a feeling of failure as leader for the Council. The Chancellor had stepped down as leader, naming Highlord Thaleon Lightwalker as the Runefire Council's second leader. Grand General Windshot retired as well, leaving Thaleon Lightwalker with a monumental task of rebuilding what they have lost. The Council's Rebirth With Chief of State Lightwalker in charge, he made several changes to the Council's rules and structure. Starting with the Council's upper terrace of order, he appointed Chancellor Runefaust, Telemoore Silvercrest, and Flora Windshot, the wife to former Grand General Anaxes Windshot, as the Council's upper leaders. From there Thaleon began a new campaign recruiting people with fiery gusto, declaring that the noble Council will strike down the Legion with any means necessary. He became a very popular leader, rebuilding the Council's numbers and nearly doubling the size of the Council. While those outside the Council are still hesitant of his true leadership ability, Thaleon Lightwalker continues to strive on to do what is right for the Council, leading with nobility and righteousness. =Structure= ---- The Runefire Council is a paramilitary group with its own sections of land, albeit not all impressive, the Council has managed to do some incredible good with its leadership and assisting its allies. The Council has a plethora of people these days, ranging from the normal civilian to that of a Noble Court, which manages to watch over the entire Council. Divisions The levels of leadership are cut in two. The Upper Council, or Noble Court, is lead by Thaleon Lightwalker himself, and they make overall major decisions for the Council. Below them, the Lower Council, helps maintain the Council, making sure everything is in order and there isn't chaos amongst the Council. Each Lower Councilor has a different position assigned to their title, for example, one Lower Councilor would be the Council's Diplomacy Councilor, assisting in keeping negotiations with allies, and attending meetings with allied and potential allies. Below that there are special military positions, known as Veteran and Honor Guard. The Veterans and Honor Guards respond directly to the Upper and Lower Council directly. Under that, there are Captain positions, and under them Footman. Finally, there are the ever-important back bone to the Council; its civilian base. Without them, the Council could not function. Ranks Chief of State- This position is held by the leader of the Runefire Council. They are seen as the figurehead of the Council and represent what the Council stands for. Noble Court- This position makes up the other leadership that run the entire Council. Many decisions that affect everyone within are voted on within the Noble Court, and executed through the Lower Council. The Chief of State is included in this. Lower Council- This position makes up the the lesser officer positions within the Council. Each Lower Councilor is tasked with a specialized task becoming with their duty as Lower Councilor, for example a Lower Councilor could have the position of Diplomacy Councilor as mentioned above. Honor Guard- This position are 'Royal Guards' per say. One Honor Guard is chosen for each Noble Court member. They are tasked with protecting them, and answer only to the Noble Court member. Veteran- This position dignifies those within the Council who have been with the Council for an extended period of time and constantly proved their military worth to the Council. They have the same weight of authority as Captains do, they just do not have to be placed in charge of Footman under them. Captain- This position is the typical military leader within the Council. The keep order and rank, and all Footman must follow their orders. Footman- This position is the basic soldier in the Council. They have the great potential to rise in ranks, provided they listen to the orders of their Captains and upward on the chain of command. Civilian- This position, while being the lowest of the low within the Council, is one of the most important. Most civilians assist and help out with several tasks with the Council, from gathering supplies, to mending weapons and armor, to even tending the wounded. Any civilian can choose to enter the Council's military service and become a Footman, from whence they can work their way up the ranks. =Recruitment= ---- If you're interested about joining the Runefire Council, please seek out any of its members. We'll help you out and get you into the guild quickly! Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military